The periodic cleaning of patients confined to bed is problematic due to the lack of motor functions or muscular insensitivity, and, in general, cleaning is performed in the bed where the patient is confined which causes significant problems because the bed, despite the care used, receives part of the fluid with which the patient is cleaned, which necessitates changing the bedclothes, further disturbing the patient.
Accordingly, there is a great need for a gurney which allows for the complete cleansing of the bodies of the ill who are confined to bed to be used in private houses, as well as in hospitals, nursing homes and homes for the aged, which includes specific structural features to be able to perform such cleaning without physical disturbance to the patient from the head down to the feet, and without subjecting them to extremely bothersome movements such as those used for bathing in bed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gurney which offers cleaning capabilities based on the use of a perforated table superimposed on a washing liquid collection container, and a laminar material piece that delimits a space, in the manner of a basin for such cleaning, which can be withdrawn or collapsed to place the patient on the gurney and to transfer him to the bed once cleaned.
The present invention refers to a gurney for cleansing patients confined to bed, particularly, to an adjustable height bathing gurney to be positioned at bed level to transfer the patient from the bed to it, or from this height to the gurney, so as to be able to proceed with bathing the patient, while keeping the bed dry and clean.
The gurney of the present invention includes, generally, an upper frame to which a support assembly with casters is attached; a table for supporting the patient in a flat position attached to the frame and containing openings along its entire surface; a container attached to the lower surface of the table, the opening of which follows the perimetral contour of the table; and an annular piece made of an elasticized or collapsible laminar material, affixed at its lower edge hermetically between the table and the edge of the container. In a first position, the laminar material forms a wall which encircles the table to delimit a space for cleaning the patient by pouring washing fluid, which is drained through the openings of the table to the container. In a second position, the laminar material forms, by withdrawal or folding of that piece below the table, a free space on it to transfer the patient.
In a first embodiment of the improved gurney, the upper frame has at the ends of its longitudinal sides respective bent extensions in a U-shape located below the table. A free arm of each U-shape extends upward above the table and has rows of engaging grooves to receive the upper edge of the laminar material piece to support it in an elevated position. The free arms are connected to conventional gripping handles to position the gurney and a bar with a hilt for pushing. Attached to the frame, at spaced points, on opposite longitudinal sides, are hinged support leg flanges comprised of pairs of members connected to each other, the lower of which has a spinning hinged support to that member and contains a wheel, with the hinged axles of the leg members interconnected by a threaded bar with an operating handle to vary the angular position of the members with respect to each other, so as to lower or raise the patient support table. This foldable lower support structure allows the gurney to easily fit into small spaces and elevators.
In a second embodiment of the improved gurney, the table support frame has, at opposite ends of longitudinal sides, respective pairs of vertical bars with engaging grooves for the laminar material piece, with the respective pairs of vertical bars being joined by a gripping handle. On the opposite ends of the sides thereof, the frame has hinging points for pairs of leg members obliquely intercrossing, and which are connected at the bottom edges thereof to a bottom frame furnished with casters. Each leg member has an intermediate nut for attaching a screw rod, which has a manual lever for angularly changing the intercrossing or said members, thus lowering or lifting the stretcher.